Paradox:What this wiki is not
The Faction Paradox wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Lawrence Miles' Faction Paradox series. Even though the series is relatively small, this goal is still ambitious. In order to limit that ambition somewhat, it's important to point out a few things which this wikia is not: Not Wikipedia We are not Wikipedia. We do take ideas from both Wikipedia, but we stand quite apart. The biggest difference between us and WP:DW is that we write many of our articles from an in-universe perspective — something that would be strictly forbidden at WP:DW. Not for fan fiction We are not a place to post fan fiction, information relating to fan fiction or fan produced titles. Not a free web host We aren't your free web host. Users may create a unique user page, but it is not your primary contribution to this wiki. Thus we are not your personal image or video hosting service. See our user page, user image, and video policies for more information. Likewise, we are not here to give you somewhere to host your advertisements. Articles considered advertisements include those that are promotions for business, product or articles designed as pieces of public relations to promote an event, individual, company or external blog. Such articles are notable for their sales orientated language, prevalence of external links to a commercial website and are written to promote the product, service or event in favourable manner. Such articles will be summarily deleted, and you will likely be blocked for posting them. Not safe for work There is a mistaken belief that because we're covering something related to Doctor Who, we are therefore, of necessity, a "safe for work" or "family friendly" site. However, we make no guarantee that the images and articles on this site will be 100% "safe for work". This is because the FPU is not a 100% "safe for work" creation. People have sex and curse in the FPU. Indeed the FPU is predicated on voodoo and occult themes. We absolutely will not sweep this under the rug in the name of "family friendliness". Importantly, it is not possible to completely delete vandalism which occurs on this site. Many page histories contain objectionable language. The software underpinning this site really only allows us to hide vandalism. All users can find vandalism on pages that still exist, if they dig a bit. And deleting a page really only hides the page from users; it still exists in a way that's easily viewable by admin. If the title itself contained "bad" language. it's possible for users to stumble across it in publicly viewable deletion logs. Thus we both cannot and will not ever be an absolutely "safe for work", family-friendly website. In the words of Douglas Adams, we are at best "mostly harmless". Additionally, by using this site, you are bound by Wikia's Terms of Use, which state: That said, we will not allow sexual or violent imagery which has nothing to do with the FPU. Not only are we not a free web host, we are definitely not a free web host for porn. Not a general message board This wiki provides its community with several forums and discussion areas, including personal user talk areas. However, these areas should be used for discussions specifically relating to the editing and creation of this site. In particular forum and article talk pages should be focused on the title of subject of the talk or forum pages, as is covered in more detailed in our discussion policy. Personal attacks against other users in these discussion areas shall not be tolerated. What